The harvesting of grass or forage crops namely making hay, comprises of cutting the grass or forage and then leaving it lie on the ground for drying, thereby curing. This period of time is determined by the elements of the weather, which usually takes about 48 hours. At this period of time the dried or cured grass becomes hay. At this particular time it is very important to put the hay up as soon as possible. To put the hay up too soon results in too much moisture in the hay, causing molding, rotting and serious deterioration to the hay. If it is left lying on the ground too long, it readily becomes parched and the nutrients, especially protein, decreases rapidly. The hay making industry has long recognized the wheel type rakes, such as cited in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,238 and 3,841,070, as a useful and workable method of raking hay. It also recognizes that the more wheels added to a given frame, making a larger rake, the more valuable time saved. This time saved is in relation to its size and bulk. However, the larger the rake the more diffucult to hook the rake to a power vehicle and the more difficult it is in transporting the rake from one field to another. Here-in lies the problem. Presently, the industry uses two complete and separate rakes by hooking them up in gang fashion or by an opposing position. The rakes that traverse the hay to the center as cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,447 and other wheel-type rakes, do so only with considerable amount of work and delay, especially in transporting the rakes from one field to another. The Bi-Fold rake system contained herein addresses this particular problem.